Hide & Seek
by A-shiningstar
Summary: Francis reflects on a game he and Mary played as children one moonlit night.


Author's Note: Once upon a time, the frary fandom was strong and we spent some of our time voting in some kind of E! Online poll, probably Best Couple or something like that. On Fanforum, it occurred to some of us to take a stab at trying to write a fanfic using the random words we had to type in to submit our vote. This story (started well over a year ago), is the result of one such attempt. The bold words are the "captcha code" words. Special thanks to Heather, for beta reading this, and to Anna, who often asked if I finished this "captcha code fic." ;) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or the characters.

* * *

They were in the **garden** , playing a fun game of hide and seek. Francis was kneeling behind a hedge bush, and to his **right** was a miniature version of Mary crouched behind a stone pillar. This game always reminded him of a **moon** lit version he'd once played with Mary when they were children. It had been her idea. They had to sneak out of the nursery. Bash being a few years older than them had **offer** ed to help, as long as he could play too.

Mary did not want to allow him. "The more that tag along, the more likely we will get caught! I am against this idea!" She protested. It was later when Bash proved he could be helpful, that she reconsidered. During lessons he prevented her dress from getting caught on a **nail** , that was protruding from the table. "He seems nice enough, and he's observant. So he can come." She relented to Francis.

Francis had his darling sister Elizabeth deliver the **news** , to Bash, via a note. Elizabeth couldn't read just yet, and she was always following Mary around. Sending her on the errand to find Bash, gave young Francis a few moments with Mary alone. They were quite young, and already betrothed. He wondered if all young royals were betrothed when they lost their first **tooth**. Mary had already lost several, and he had just lost his first. He was positive he was going to lose one **again** soon, since another was very loose.

In **public** , they were the perfect young royal pair, well mannered, intelligent, and quite suited for each other. When they were alone however, they could be silly, sneaky, foolish children just for a little while. That is what they did the night they snuck out of the nursery to play hide and seek in the garden.

Francis was beginning to feel a **pain** in his calf. He wasn't as young as they were that night so long ago. But neither was she. He loved playing this game with their daughter, but he also hoped his Queen would find him soon. The familiar scent of his wife's soap surrounded him, as she passed by the hedge he was hiding behind. Glancing at Claire, the very replica of her mother at that age, he couldn't dare give himself up to be found. He remembered again that warm, **summer** evening game.

Young Mary's nightdress was made of **linen** and when Bash had caught Francis looking at Mary in the moonlight, he had teased him saying "You have a **crush**." But young Francis wasn't all that familiar with the word and what it meant. He took a **step** toward Bash. He could tell by Bash's tone and the glint in his **green** eyes that he was mocking him. However he didn't have time to think of a reply, because Mary had finished counting, and he still needed to find a good hiding spot. Luckily, she was standing about 100 feet from them, facing the opposite direction, and the darkness provided cover.

There was no cover however for him today. He was found. Typically if Claire was "it" and found him, then he would **join** her in the search for her mother. There was always an unspoken agreement between Queen and King though, if either one of them were "it." They would not help the other find Claire. **Still** they would play along, "Have you seen Claire?" the one who was "it" would say, and the other would pretend they hadn't a clue. It was the same routine every time, and most times this would cause Claire to giggle. Sometimes they would ignore the giggles and sometimes they would not. Today however, this little princess was being rather clever. No doubt some technique she'd learned playing " **army** " with her cousins.

He too had enjoyed playing "army" when he was little, but his thoughts drifted again to that nighttime game of hide and seek. Mary turned around to **face** him, just as he ducked behind a spherical topiary. A **flower,** probably from one of his mother's flowering fruit trees, was tangled in her hair. His mother had had the **seed** lings of these flowering fruit trees delivered by **boat** from some faraway land. He couldn't remember the name of either the country or the tree at the moment.

The trees still stood in the garden. He plucked a flower from the tree, and inhaled its scent, as he watched his wife search for their daughter. She was walking towards the small labyrinth.

He had underestimated the **amount** of fun this game would be at night. He and Mary had played it with his sister Elizabeth during the daytime, and it had been fun; however the added element of darkness, made it much easier to hide. It was virtually impossible to see much at all. He could see Mary from his hiding spot, but clearly she could not see him. She had already passed by his hiding place a few times. There was also the added excitement of this secret adventure; doing something they knew they were not allowed to be doing.

He did have to give Mary **credit** however; Bash was observant. It had been him who saw the guard approaching. He watched as his older brother's shadow frantically dashed across the pathways, towards Mary. At the time he had thought Bash was mad, but he didn't dare make a noise, which would only alert Mary of where he was hiding. He saw their shadows meet, and then they disappeared into the labyrinth. Then he heard footsteps on the path and saw the flickering of torchlight. A guard! He needed to run but wasn't sure which direction to go! Suddenly he heard their special whistle call. To the guard, or anyone it would sound like some bird calling from the aviary, but he knew it was Bash. He took off in the direction of the sound, hoping he was being light enough on his feet not to make much noise. Then WHAM! He tripped! His knees hit the stone path hard. He was sure it would leave a **mark** on both his knees. He was suddenly pulled up and dragged behind a large flower bed, which provided cover from the approaching guard. He could hear Bash, talking to the guard, but couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. Mary was next to him, "Why must you be so loud!" She whispered, _rather loudly herself,_ thought Francis. "And clumsy! What is wrong with you?! Were you trying to get us caught?" She huffed. All he could manage was, "It is dark." He was still trying to register what was going on. Bash was talking to the guard, but he didn't sound like he was getting in trouble. He was leading the guard away from them. He would have to ask his brother later how he explained being in the garden so late.

Mary was standing now, and he attempted to stand as well. **Pain** radiated from his knees. She was close enough to see him wince in discomfort. "Are you hurt?" She asked genuinely sounding worried.

"I'll be fine." Young Francis had replied. As the made their way back towards the castle, Mary leading the way, Francis had plucked the flower from her hair, and stowed it in a **pocket** of his dressing gown. She was none the wiser. Later, when he could hear the deep breaths of her sleeping across the nursery room, he had quietly got up, and placed the flower inside a **book** of Italian folk tales, his mother had once read to them. It had not been opened in many months though, and he **doubt** ed it would be anytime soon, since his mother was very busy planning his baby brother Louis's christening.

King Francis frowned as he recalled the death of his infant brother, shortly after that christening. His memories were broken by his daughter's jubilant laughter. She had been found.

The book of Italian folk tales remained among the books in the nursery. Francis suddenly had the desire to share with his daughter some folk tales. He wondered if a flower from long ago would fall out when he opened the book.


End file.
